Scary Dream
by Unproductivity
Summary: It's Yuki's turn! A Sequal to Bad Dream. Read that first please. This one will make more sense if you do.


Note, this story is a sequel to my story, Bad Dream. Please read that one first, It'll make a little more sense. Thanks! 

Scary Dream

Yuki felt a poke in his side.

"What do you want?" He turned over in bed to face the sleepy vocalist. Shuichi leaned in and gave Yuki a quick kiss. 

"Thanks."

"For what?" Yuki asked as he glanced at the clock. 3:28 am. 

"For listening to me. And letting me sleep in here with you," Shuichi replied with a yawn.

"Yeah, just don't move around. I can't sleep when the bed keeps moving," Yuki said, flopping back over. The last thing Yuki heard before falling sleep was Shuichi mumbling something about work tomorrow and not having enough sleep. 

***

Yuki walked into his little office and sat down at his laptop. He sighed and read the last few sentences to himself. _Damn this writers block. _Suddenly the door flew open. 

"Yukiiiiiiii!! A blur of pink raced towards Yuki, who braced himself for the collision. After prying Shuichi's arms off of himself, Yuki pointed to the door. 

"I need to finish this story, and in order for me to work, you have to be elsewhere," he said.

"But Yuki, I haven't seen you all day, and my voice was a little funny at work today, so K told me to go on home, so I thought I'd surprise you by coming home early, and I even was going to make supper and maybe some dessert and now you don't even appreciate it! Yuuuuukiiiii!" With that, he promptly glomped the blond man. 

"What do you mean, your voice sounded funny?" Yuki inquired, giving up on keeping the vocalist off of himself. 

"It was sounding kind of groggy, almost froggy. Hey! That rhymes! Maybe I should put it into a song." Shuichi decided now would be a good time to sing to Yuki and belted out as loud as he could, "You're voice is so groggy, but I love you anyway! You look like a froggy, but--" Shuichi was cut short by Yuki's hand being placed over his mouth. 

"I see what you're talking about. You sound like a frog mixed with a cat getting his tail pulled off," Yuki said with a small laugh.

"Yuki!" Shuichi pushed his lovers hand away from his mouth and looked at him with hurtful eyes. "Do you really mean that? Am I that bad?" 

Yuki had to think for a minute. Usually he didn't mind Shuichi's singing; it calmed him somehow. Of course, he would never admit this to anyone. But today, his voice sounded much different. He seemed to have more energy than usual also. He was rattling sentences off one after another; more so than usual. 

He was taking too long to answer. Shuichi let go of Yuki and looked deep into his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me I was terrible? Why? Why didn't you tell me BEFORE I was famous? Do you know how embarrassing this is? I'm famous and I SUCK! I'm a terrible singer! Why am I famous if I'm that bad?" 

Yuki was speechless. Shuichi was not acting like himself. He wasn't making any sense; Yuki hadn't even given Shuichi a reply, and he was freaking out. _This would be normal for someone like Sakano, not Shuichi. _Shuichi leaned his head back and let out a yell, opening his mouth wide. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" 

Something happened during that yell that scared Yuki beyond all belief. Little versions of Ryuichi's Kumagoro were popping out of Shuichi's mouth. Dozens of them popped out; purple ones, green ones, blue ones, and of course, pink ones. They all seemed to come to life after hitting the ground. A green one started walking toward the blond writer. Shuichi closed his mouth and sat down. "You let me down Yuki. Now you'll pay," he said, crossing his arms and smiling evilly. 

The Kumagoros had all started walking, and now were forming a circle around Yuki. Yuki found himself unable to move his legs; he couldn't escape. The bunnies of all colors started singing, in froggy voices, "Pikapika Yuki, Yuki wa pikapika!"* The blond man's vision blurred and started to fade. Swirls of pink, purple, green and blue danced in his head until he blacked out.

***

Yuki woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up, trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he glanced at the clock. 7:23. _Great. Only four hours of sleep. _He realized he was woken up by something other than natural causes. The doorbell had rung. Grumbling, he got up to get the door, not even realizing that his sleeping partner was missing. As he plodded out to the kitchen, he saw Shuichi sitting on the floor, back to him. He seemed to be wrestling with something. Curious, Yuki leaned over to see what it was. Shuichi glanced up at Yuki and called out a cheerful "Morning!" and continued with his project. He was trying to open a box. 

"I take it you got the door?" Yuki asked, as he opened a drawer to get out a knife.

"Yep. I got something in the mail. Special delivery." Shuichi gladly took the knife and used it to cut the tape holding the box closed.

"What is it?"

"It's Sakuma-san's present. His birthday is coming up, you know," Shuichi said, winning his battle with the tape. He unfolded the top flaps, and opened the box. To Shuichi's delight and Yuki's horror, the box was filled with three stuffed bunnies. One purple, one blue, and one green. "Aren't they cute Yuki? Now Kumagoro will have some friends! Yuki?"

Yuki had fainted and so of course, couldn't answer Shuichi's question. Shuichi pulled one of the bunnies out of the box, and placed it under Yuki's head for a pillow. _I wonder what he dreamt about. _Shuichi gave Yuki a quick kiss on the forehead and trotted off to make breakfast.

~The End~ 

*This is a song Ryuichi sang to Shuichi in episode 13, but replacing Yuki with Shuichi. It basically means, "Shiny Shuichi, Shuichi's shiny too!" I couldn't resist! I have to thank my friend Unaspirality for giving me some ideas for this fic. It didn't turn out exactly how I had wanted it to…but I'm happy with it. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
